


hold me tight

by gleamingmin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Friends to Lovers, Insecurities, M/M, Royalty, angst bitch, implications of death and blood, some fluff ig :D, status difference, unsupportive families
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleamingmin/pseuds/gleamingmin
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime is a son of a knight close to the Oikawas and has always been with Oikawa Tooru since they were small. Now, he tries to console his best friend as the other sobs onto the same mattress where his deceased dad lays.orOikawa, a childish and spoiled 15 year old, finds himself in despair after seeing his father in his deathbed, realizing that he is next to the throne.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio (mentioned), Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 9





	hold me tight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! this is my first fic so bear with me lol :>; im gonna try to make this short but who knows how long this may last. i hope to finish this by chapter 5 tho there may be changes since this is just tentative.

Muffle sobs exited the King's chamber, sudden outbursts of tears from the people gathering outside the door, the shattering of the Queen's teacup as she rushed into the room half-awake.

All of this and yet Oikawa heard nothing but a sharp continuous ringing in his ear as he stood at the end of the large, crowded hallway, trying to comprehend and process everything in. It was a sad day for the people of the Kingdom of Seijoh.

How did it come to this? Yesterday, he just argued with his father and swore that he would live a happier life if he was gone.

Oikawa didn't mean any of the nonsense he spouted, he only did that to spite his father but now, he actually ended up losing him forever. Nothing was registering in his mind and before he knew it, his body already moved beside the mattress of his deceased father.

Oikawa held on to his old man’s hand, feeling the slightly warm touch he would never be able to feel again. It was only soon after tears trickled down his cheeks as he tried stabilizing his breath, clutching onto his father's dear hand tighter and tighter. An ever warmer and comforting embrace from the person beside him who seemed to have only arrived at the scene, made him sob louder and gasp for air.

"Let it out, Oikawa,” was the last sentence he heard before drifting off to sleep.

o0o

"Fuck you, father. I want to live my dream. Can't you understand I don't want to rule this kingdom? I want to continue flying around the globe and into the blue sky, not sitting in this palace with a pile of work on top of my desk every single day!" Oikawa said as he failed to stop himself from raising his voice.

"You're my only child, Tooru. I don't have any siblings to take my throne and your mother's as frail as me." He said in a desperate voice that almost made Oikawa feel bad.

"Well, I don't give a damn. Why was I even born into this family? My life would've been so much better if you weren't my dad or maybe even if you were gone." The door slammed right at the face of the king whose eyes sparkled with his tears threatening to fall. He loved his son dearly and if he could, he would live in the countryside, away from all these people and all the pending work he has to do but it's the harsh reality he has to live in and he has to face no matter what. 

It terribly shattered the old man's heart to hear those words come out of his child's mouth. He knew Oikawa was childish and he probably didn't mean to say any of those words but this doesn't mean it didn't hurt his feelings. Stressed out, King Yukio pulled out the documents he needed to review and sign as the King, hoping it would distract him from the fights he's been having with his son lately.

Oikawa ran to his chamber as fast as he could after slamming the door to the king. To the **King**. Even though the king was his father, it was still the ruler of the kingdom, the person that should be given every ounce of respect from one.

In addition to that, he was his dad, an elder he shouldn't be throwing tantrums at and instead, just obey. Guilt rushed into Oikawa's slim body as he slid down to the floor, holding his knees close to his chest. 

"Oikawa Tooru, you one dumb bitch." He cursed to himself.

Tooru contemplated whether or not he should go back to his father's room and apologize but his conscience and pride just won't see eye to eye. He bowed his head down onto his knees for a good 5 minutes, feeling the wooden floor's coldness seep through his expensive, lavish pants. After a while of sitting on the floor, he started hearing a soft mumbling of different phrases.

"Tooru, how could you say that?"

"Because of your foolish words to your father, I ended up dying from all the hurt you gave me."

" _You_ killed me, Tooru."

It was soft at first and the more Oikawa tried to stop it, the more it ended up becoming louder. Oikawa didn't mean it so why is he the one being blamed? "Please stop." He pleaded to the voice but it continued and even became louder and harsher. 

"Please stop." He tried again, voice shaking as if he was so close to breaking down. The voices were formidable, it was an iron wall without any of Oikawa's pleads stopping it. The prince embraced himself in a tense manner while repeating his words over and over again.

"It's all your fault, Tooru." 

"Tooru!"

Oikawa jolted up awake, body trembling from fear and guilt. He has woken up on his bed, sweat dripping from his forehead and chills up all over his spine.

A flashback of his fight with his father yesterday showed up in his dream, no more like a nightmare. It was a petty fight honestly and Oikawa knew that he was 99% of the "petty fight" he was talking about. He had a goal to become a pilot but a greater obligation to be the line of succession, so naturally, his father would persuade him to choose the latter and because of it, they fought a lot, even more times they bonded. It was a dream yet it felt so real.

Was it a message from his father? Was it all actually his fault?

Oikawa looked up onto the man who woke me up and realized the familiar. "Iwa-chan?" He choked back a sob. Iwaizumi didn't reply and instead hugged the prince.

"Oh, Iwa-chan." Oikawa let all his tears fall, all the howls of anguish he was afraid to let out, all the feelings he wanted to hide as he hugged his best friend back. It was there he looked nothing like a noble prince who was trained everyday of his life to fight or to hunt, instead he looked like a broken, weak young boy who shattered into small fragments that were most likely impossible to glue back together. 

For an hour, whimpers and cries escaped from Oikawa's mouth and resonated within the prince's room. Iwaizumi found it hard to see his best friend like this since it was the first time he willingly showed his vulnerable side to the knight.

It had always been Iwaizumi finding Oikawa holding back his tears in an empty hallway and trying to comfort his friend once he goes back to his chamber. This only meant that Oikawa was truly suffering from his father's death like everyone else in the kingdom. 

"Iwa-chan. Thank you." Oikawa said as he slightly pushed Iwaizumi away from his body. He saw the look in Oikawa's puffy red eyes and made him want to comfort and hug Tooru more. 

"Are you... okay now?" He asked softly while caressing the younger's face wiping away the tear stains.

"Not really but I'm most definitely done crying." The prince chuckled and walked to the door after hearing a knock. He opened it only to see his mother on the other side of the doorstep with the same grieving look Oikawa had on her face.

"Tooru, son, I hope you're doing well. I know all citizens of the kingdom are still mourning the death of the king, your father and my husband but we have many matters to discuss immediately." Oikawa knew what this meant. They needed to talk about the funeral arrangements and most importantly, his coronation as the next leader of Kingdom Seijoh. Oikawa just nodded to his mother before she started to say something again. 

"Come to my chamber at 7 in the evening sharp. I'd like to give a word of advice to the next King and to my son." She walked away, leaving Oikawa idly standing on his doorstep. 

Oikawa jumped onto his bed beside his Iwa-chan. "She knew you were still mourning. Why would she bring that up?"

"Iwa-chan. No tragedy will stop the events and matters in the future. I'll need to get ready for more disasters ahead."

"You didn't want to be king. Why the change of heart? And please, it's like you weren't just sobbing on my shoulder a minute ago, Shittykawa." Iwaizumi hissed.

"Mean Iwa-chan!" Oikawa pouted. Iwaizumi was really just speaking the truth though. It wasn't like Oikawa wanted to take the throne and he wasn't sure if it was either guilt or the obligation to do so was controlling him. Maybe his mother would enlighten him later or maybe he'll just end up becoming more confused but one thing he was sure of is that he can't lay around crying and moping while the country is in lack of a leader.

Sure, there was a supreme leader and someone else who could command the pack but it was known to all that the monarch is the one who's most influential in the Kingdom. 

The citizens most likely have several other financial or mental problems they had to deal with and the loss of their king would just add to the impact on their lives. If he didn't address his father's death, if he didn't do anything to help ease the situation now, then the only thing that would happen is for it to get worse. Protests, fights, and civil wars were the last thing Seijoh would need right now. His father would be disappointed for the country to be in a disaster after his death. Come to think of it, how did the Great King Yukio even die? 

"How did my father die? Did he get a stroke or a heart attack? Which one is it, Iwaizumi?" The change of name caught Hajime off guard. "Neither. When you went to the scene, your father was still tucked in his bed with his arms out. Well, at first we also thought it was either a heart attack or a stroke but when we prepared the king for the embalming process... Well, uhm-" 

"What is it? Just say it, Hajime." Iwaizumi hesitated before continuing his sentence. He didn't want to see Oikawa cry like that ever again but he needed to tell him. Oikawa needed to learn the truth.

"He was stabbed in his sleep right at the chest." The knight didn't want to look up to see distraught written on the other's face. "Okay. Thank you for telling me," was the only reply.

"Huh? I said your father was just murdered, Oikawa." He said while the latter stood up facing the wall.

"And I said, thank you for telling me, Iwaizumi." Oikawa looked back and smiled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have matters to attend to and my widow mother to converse with. Iwa-chan, thank you for comforting me today. I'll see what I can do regarding my father's murder. I may not look it but I am extremely infuriated with the news you just told me and we will certainly find the killer of my beloved father, the king. Goodbye now."

The door closed, leaving Iwaizumi with a puzzled look on his face. He expected Oikawa to be a sobbing mess all over again but he guessed wrong?

_"Shittykawa, you're one confusing guy."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was the first chapter? ik its pretty short and kinda messy rn but i promise that it will get better so pls do feel free to leave feedback and constructive criticism about this cuz i rlly need it lmao. anyway i hope u did like it tho !! stay tuned for more<3


End file.
